Four Months
by the-speed-reader
Summary: It's when she finally takes a sip of water, on the seventh day, that she finds out she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Agents of SHIELD fandom! Sorry it's been a while - a combination of school, homework, having my heart broken when discovering Grant Ward was a traitor...yeah so my muse kinda left me for a bit. I'm still shocked about Ward._

_Anyway, hope you guys like. I know this would never happen and a few details are off, but I (kinda) liked the way it turned out. I just needed to get it written._

* * *

"_None of us knows what might happen even the next minute, yet still we go forward. Because we trust. Because we have faith_." -Paulo Coelho

* * *

She screams when she finds out, heavy waves that penetrate the small area of her bunk and seem to sink through the ever presented carpeted floor, causing it to vibrate. Her fingers are clenched together in an almost praying motion, something that gives her a flash of nostalgia to the hours she used to spend kneeling in front of the nuns. But that thought doesn't cross her mind for more than a second; blood is running down her hands, a result of her fingernails digging too hard into her skin. Her lips are far too chapped to do anything but release waves of red. She yells and prays for hours and hours on end until her throat is too dry to speak; its then that the unwavering tears come, bringing big heavy sobs that shake her entire being. She's cold in the end, when she has cried and wept until she could not nearly move.

It takes the combined efforts of FitzSimmons to make her eat, forcing the food into her mouth as though she was no better than a helpless infant. Her eyes are almost constantly closed now, her heart heavy and her throat always choked up. She doesn't want food brought to her, she doesn't want to collapse into the heavy, overwhelming motions of sleep; she doesn't want to do anything. Her heart feels like it, quite honestly, shattered into a thousand pieces. She's never felt like this before - she doesn't know if she'll ever recover.

She hears their whispers when they think she's not in hearing range. _Beyond damaged, _they say. _She won't do anything - won't even look up. There's nothing wrong with her physically, but mentally? She may be beyond repair._

She spends days recovering over the shock of his betrayal, crying and sobbing and unable to forgot his words from her mind. She screams and shouts at every person that even comes near her, and even then they scurry away. Simmons tries the hardest, at first, but after four days of nothing but endless pain the bio-chem graduate instead chooses to spend her days back with her partner.

It's when she finally takes a sip of water, on the seventh day, that she finds out she's pregnant.

When she hears the news, by way of Simmons's routine blood tests, she stares blankly at the floor. _Pregnant. _The word spills through her mind and enters her thoughts, overwhelming her in such a way that she can't register than the other girl is pulling her towards the nearest bathroom, whispering the words, _we need to confirm it._

And it's positive, all five tests - they're spread out on the small counter of the bathroom off the lab, creating a blending vision of black and white and gray. Her hands are braced against the tile, clutching it so tightly her fingers are turning white. Her face is blotched and red in the mirror, causing her to release the counter in shock. Her fingers fly upward, touching her face. "Pregnant," she whispers, and then the reality finally begins to set in.

She starts eating better then; she has to. There's another breathing, living human being growing inside of her. Abortion was out of the question - even when she was younger, living with Miles on the run, she'd thought of children after a pregnancy scare. But the thought of getting rid of an unborn child was out of the question.

Simmons confirms that she's three weeks pregnant, and her mind flashes to that night spent with _him_. They'd both been drunk, her decidedly more than him. She remembers his worried face, his hands on her hips, asking, _are you sure?_

She had been sure then; now, her mind was a jumble of thoughts. Her hands often fly to her firm stomach, no longer slightly soft as before. The weeks fly by in a hurry of motions and blurs - quite often she wakes in the night, confused and not sure where she is. But then her hands always make their way to her stomach and she remembers, the warm feeling of something inside of her bringing her back to peace.

When she's nearly four months pregnant the team gets sent out to the field for the first time in a while, leaving her alone on the bus. She's grounded for the next nine months according to Coulson - the older man had been a bit shocked at first, but then extremely over protective. She's showing now, with the baby bump protruding out of her shirts and making her pants tighter than normal. Sweats are all she usually wears now, with the shirts being old ones. But she can't hide the bump, no matter how hard she might try.

The team comes back, however, the a prisoner in handcuffs. She sitting on the couch watching TV when the march him through, a blur of blood and cuts covering his face. But she recognizes him and flies to her feet, taking a few steps back. Their eyes meet as her hand flies to her belly, his gaze sending a wave of heat through her. But then his eyes dip - and widen in shock.

He's still staring when they led him past her into the interrogation room.

She sinks into the couch as soon as they're out of her sight, taking deep breaths. She doesn't see the interrogation, but hears occasional shouts throughout the forty minute period. Her hand stays rests over her stomach, biting her lip. She's on the edge of a panic attack

It's maybe ten minutes after the shouts quiet when May appears in front of her, the older woman's expression blank. "He wants to see you," she tells her quietly.

May leads her to the room, before nodding to the hacker. "Five minutes," she warns. "I'll be right outside. Yell if anything happens." It's then the woman's eyes move to Skye's stomach. "Be careful."

Skye nods, takes a deep breath, and enters the room.

He's carrying a few more bruises than when she says him an hours ago, but his expression reminds unchanged. When he sees her he bolts to his feet, but his hands changed to the table prevent him from moving. She flinches though, causing him to freeze.

He stares at her bump for a few seconds before moving to catch her eyes. "You're - pregnant," he says slowly, as if unable to believe it himself.

She nods. "Sixteen weeks tomorrow," she says softly, biting her lip.

He swallows, a heavy one that seems to shake him to the core. "Is it -" he starts, but then she nods.

"It's yours," she chokes out, tears threatening to spill over. But all the anger throughout the past few months spills out and she screams, "How could you? How could you do this to us, to your team, to Coulson, to May, to FitzSimmons, to _me_?"

He looks as though he wants to wipe the sweat off his face, but the chains keep him firmly in place. She's still pressed up against the far wall, keep her distance. "I'm sorry," he bites. "I - I'm sorry."

It's then the door swings open and May's cold, unflinching face appears. "Time's up," she says harshly. "Skye, Simmons wants you in the lab."

Skye starts to take a step out of the room, a shakiness coming over her, but then his voice rushes to her ears.

"Skye," he says. "That baby is my child. I have rights to it."

Anger flashes over it and before she knows it she's striding across the room, leaving a scarlet hand print across his cheek and the echo of a sharp crack entering their ears. "You have no rights," she hisses as he recoils. "You lost all your damn rights the moment you decided to betray everyone who ever trusted you."

The moment she leaves the room, she breaks down.

* * *

She gives birth on a Tuesday, in a hospital not far from where she first met the team. The Bus is landed at the time, thankfully, and they rush her there faster than she realizes; she's too busy trying to handle the sharp waves of pain.

It's two in the morning when she meets her daughter, a six pound darling that has little tuffs of black hair and hazel eyes. She laughs when she sees the wailing infant, the sound getting caught in her throat. There's been a list of names in the back of her mind for a while now, but the moment she catches glimpse of her daughter, she knows instantly what to call her.

Elizabeth Lily is immediately welcomed by the world, surrounded by a loving team. Skye's terrified when she leaves the hospital - she's barely twenty-two years old and has no idea how to be a mother, having never had one herself. But Simmons helps, having practically raised her two younger siblings, along with May, who surprisingly shows a rather maternal side.

Elizabeth is nearly three weeks old when she meets her father for the first time. Ward, after spending many months in a S.H.I.E.L.D. detention facility, has been released. Coulson vouched for him, saying that he sent Ward undercover in HYDRA in order to have someone inside. He's not telling anyone the truth.

Skye's not sure what to believe, but when she sees him for the first time in months, coming up the Bus's airstrip, she's terrifed. Her heart is beating fast as he gets closer, her hands getting tighter around the sleeping bundle in her arms. May is hovering nearby and Fitz is standing to her right, trying to look intimidating.

(He fails at that, but she thanks him for the effort.)

He approaches her, his expression slightly nervous; but the moment he lays eyes on their daughter, his expression softens.

"She's beautiful," he whispers, stopping a foot away from her.

His words give her the courage to speak. "Ward - I need to know that I can trust you."

"You can," he swears without a hint of hesitation. "Skye, I will do whatever it takes to be near my daughter."

And eventually, his trust is won back.

* * *

_Yeah guys, sorry this isn't my best - the ending is a bit rushed but I just needed to get this down on paper._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello people! Thanks to the overwhelming response from this story and the requests for another chapter, I've decided to make it a two-shot. It's short, yes, but I really liked the way it turned out._

* * *

"_Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own._" -Robert A. Heinlein

* * *

Elizabeth is three months old with HYDRA storms the Bus, in a flash of pain and misery that causes him to bolt from his chair. He quickly take down the men running by and makes his way to Skye's room, where he knows his daughter is taking her nap.

When he gets there, however, the door is partly ajar. He swears and bolts in, prepared to do whatever it takes to defend his daughter - but there's no one in the room, but as he leans to scoop up the no longer sleeping infant, he catches a flash of blood to his right. With the overwhelming feeling of dread coming at him, he turns.

There's a few cuts and bruises there, a few shown signs that there had been a fight. He doesn't hesitate, holding Liz tight in his arms as he rushes out. He has to find the rest of the team, he has to get them out -

"Hello, Ward. Long time no see."

- and he freezes when he hears the all too familiar voice, holding his daughter close to his chest. Her little hands wrap around his neck as his large hand covers most of her back. But she's not the problem at the moment; no, the problem is Garrett standing in the middle of the commons area, pinning Skye back and holding a gun to her head.

He swears under his breath, though his eyes go wide. "Let her go," he growls, his voice low. "Garett, let Skye go. She has nothing to do with it."

The older man chuckles, running the butt of his gun along Skye's cheek. She flinches. "I see no reason to do that." He starts to saw more, but then he catches glimpse of the infant snuggled under his jacket.

Garett's face grows to one of a manicial grin. "Ward, you didn't tell me I was a godfather."

"Leave her alone," Skye cries out, before wincing with Garett's grip on her loosens.

The man's face goes slightly grim then. "Really, Ward. A kid - with her?"

"Let her go, Garett," he says in a low voice. "They both having nothing to do with this."

"They have everything to do with this," his former mentor hisses. "Leverage - damn Ward, I came on this plane expecting to kill you where you stand. But now…" he laughs then, a low one that sends shivers down Ward's spine. "Now - there's no way in hell I'm letting any of you leave here alive."

It's then a gunshot goes off - there's an echoing shout from him and a squeal from his daughter as he dives to the floor, covering her with his back.

But when the seconds tick by with no gun shots, no echo of pain, he looks up. And it's not Garett standing there anymore. No, it's May instead, with a cut on her lip and a rather nasty bleeding wound on her scalp.

"I always hated that bastard," the older woman hissed.

A burst of something escaped his lips - he wasn't sure if it was surprise or hope or gratitidue, but May gives him a nod.

It's then Skye's by his side, reaching for her daughter. He turns over and she envelopes their baby girl in her arms, holding her close and murrming words that he can't hear. But just as he makes to speak Skye's in his arms, her head digging into her collarbone. Liz squirms as she is pressed lightly between them (he passes it off as a miracle that she hasn't cried through this whole situation) but he only wraps a hand around Skye's lower back, holding her close.

"We're alright," he whispers, her head brushing his chin. His heart is still beating wildly.

"Ward," she lets out a choked sob. "Ward," she repeats his name again, staying it as though it was the last thing she'd ever say.

He only holds her tighter.

* * *

They retire after that, moving into a small apartment not far from where they first met. Elizabeth grows quickly, a bundle of joy that warms his heart every time he sees her. Skye takes a job at a local computer company and he finds work at a nearby construction company. It's hard work with long hours and little pay, but it's worth every moment he gets to see his daughter.

He and Skye get married when their daughter is nearly a year old. She's in a white sundress and he's in a white tee with black jeans, but they couldn't be happier as they pile into the courthouse. Coulson's there as a witness, the only other person as FitzSimmons and May were off on another mission, but it's perfect.

Married life suits them, in a way he never thought it could. Their daughter grows fast, and on Liz's fourth birthday, a small affair with FitzSimmons's inventions interrupting the giggles and laughs, when Skye finds out she's pregnant.

He kisses her soundly when she tells him, falling in love with her all over again.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked!_


End file.
